5 Full Moons
by The Real Phoenix
Summary: Going out for a moonlight stroll kiara is attacked by a radom wolf. She returns home only with bites and bruses...but the bites are what they should be worried about. Kiara begins to change more and more, and with only 5 full moons left she must change back. Can she do it? Or will she fail?
1. The plan

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING! ONLY RAY.

Chapter 1: The plan

Deep down in the elephant grave yard were the hyenas who's name was Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed practically waiting and waiting for someone, but who?

Just then a wolf appeared.

"You called?" the wolf asked in a deep voice.

"Uh yeah!"Said Shenzi

"Where have you been?"Asked Banzi

"None of your business!"The wolf barked

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down, besides we have a plan for you." Said Shenzi with an evil grin.

"Yeah ha ha don't we Ed? Ed?" Asked Banzi as he turns around to find that Ed is sleeping loudly.

"Aw man what is wrong with that guy?" Banzi sighed

"Oh no oh no oh no!" Shenzi yelled

"What what what!" asked Banzi

"What if the plan backfires?" said Shenzi

"Oh no!" gasped Banzi

"Oh yeah!" yelled out the cool-aid guy

O_0 where did he come from? Oh well, back to the story

"What the, get out of here you're not in this fanfic!" Banzi growled

Next the cool-aid guy ran off and they went on with the plan. "You see at night you will bite either a lion or a lioness then you will become their master and have them kill Simba!"Shenzi explained

"That is the worst plan I've ever heard, but I get to bite somebody so fine" ray agreed

Sorry I made such a short chapter, but I will make sure the others are long.


	2. The Begininng

Sorry it took too long for me to make the story, I had camp and there's no computer at my real home!

Chapter 2: The Bite

Down in the pride lands…

"Good morning Kiara."Kovu yawned "what troubles you."

"Wha oh just a cold feeling."Kiara answered

"Really well…."But before Kovu could finish Timon and Pumba popped out of know where and nearly woke up the pride.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"Kiara screamed

"Son of a…."Kovu half way finished

"Whoa whoa whoa!"Timon interrupted

"I was going to say kill but ok."Kovu finished

"What is that entire racket?"Roared a huge lion. It was simba, the king of the pride lands.

"Uh nothing daddy just….Yeeaaahhh just nothing."Kiara sighed

"Well quiet down out here the pride is still trying to sleep!" Simba whispered

"Yes sir we'll absolutely try to…Wait what were we talking about?" Kiara asked

"Whoa you forgot what we were talking about in just five minutes?" Kovu asked

"Well maybe it's just because I don't like my fath-ohhh my gosh did I just say that out loud, this is getting so weird that I should probably leave like now!" Kiara scurried

!2 hours past and it is now night time, Kiara is getting a drink.

_Shuffle shuffle shuffle_

"Who's there?" Kiara Asked Kiara heard the strange noises coming from the bushes. She went to go check it out but she didn't see anything.

Then there was a black shadow speeding right past her.

_Whoosh!_ "Wh-wh-who's there" Kiara asked again trembling with fear.

But nobody answered.

The creature speeded strait to her and past her leaving a bite mark on her side.

Kiara fell to the ground roaring of pain.

Kopa her brother heard the noise and ran to help her get to Rafiki's tree where she could get help.

She stayed there until sun rise.

After Kopa had told his family and friends what had happened last night they all went to Rafiki's tree.

"Kiara are you ok?" Vitani asked

"Yeah I'm ok." Kiara answered

"Come on we have to get home!"Kopa said as he helped Kiara up but when she looked at her side she was healed!

If Rafiki didn't heal her who did?

Later on that day Kiara was pacing around thinking about who that beast was and why it just attacked her. Kiara hated all the hard thinking and rinsed her face off.

She looked at her aggravated self in the water her eyes were neon blue and she had fangs.

Kiara rinsed her face again and looked at herself she was back to normal.

Kiara didn't know what was happening to her so she went home.

A few days later Kiara's family took her to Rafiki's. He looked at the bite but it was gone in just a few days!

Then Kiara told him all the troubles that been happening.

Rafiki thought and thought and though until….."Aha de problem is you've been bit by a werewolf!"Rafiki explained

"So I'm part of a myth now?"Kiara asked, then WHACK! "GAH oh my God!"

"No myth, it's true!"Rafiki answered

"Wow thanks for that information!"Kiara sarcastically said

"Ok well, are there any side affects?

"yes there is, first you will have glowing new neon color for your eyes, next your teeth will turn into fangs, then your ear will be pointier and nose will be black, your tail will be a fluffy dogs tail, and your claws will be long yellow" Rafiki explained

"Any cool powers?" Kopa asked

Rafiki sighed "yes high leaping, speed, eye sight I red, claws stick to stuff even metal, super hearing and smelling, and really strong, .Rafiki said

But you need to learn how to control it.

"Aw how come Kiara gets all the cool stuff?" Kopa whined. Kiara stuck her tongue out at Kopa.

"Are there any cures?"Asked Kovu

"For a bitten one yes, a born one no. One before five full moons and one after five full moons. Before five full moons you must find de wolf Spain it lays in de desert. But after five full moons de wolf Spain will be a weakness it can kill you. And you will also become eternal wolf forever unless you kill the one who bit you." Rafiki answered

"That's not fair we don't know what he looks like."Kiara mumbled

"What does the wolf Spain look like?"Simba asked

"It's a beautiful purple flower attached to a rope."Rafiki answered

"Alright thank you for your help." Nala thanked Rafiki

Back at the elephant grave yard.

"Who did you bite?"Asked Banzi

"Eh some lioness that looked just like simba." Ray answered

Soon it grew silent. Ed grabbed a bug and ate it.

"You bit the princess?" Asked Ed everyone starred at him

"Did you just talk?"Shenzi asked

"No! I mean no. I'm an illusion, this is just a dream!" Ed said as he moon walked back into the dark

"Is it just me or is Ed a psycho hyena?"Ray asked

"It's just you." Shenzi answered

"Now when the first full moon comes Kiara will kill!" Banzi chuckled

"Now you know that the fans think that's weird." Asked Shenzi

"Yeah I know" Banzi answered

"Uh guys!" Ray mumbled quietly. His eyes filled with shame.

Banzi and Shenzi turned their head slowly. "Yeah?"

"You do know that a lioness can control there selves right, I mean unless you bring her back to me I can make things right!"Ray explained as he whipped his paw back and forth against the dust. Ray was never the smart one in the family.

The hyenas grew angry at the teenage wolf.

"Look, cousin I know you can be smarter than that right?" Banzi asked angrily

"Yeah?"Answered Ray

"Good, we'll bring the girl back and you take care of the rest! Shenzi suggested "GOT IT!"

"Got it "Ray answered

"Good, now get to work' Shenzi mumbled

**The next chapter will be more exciting R&R**


	3. A new Home   for now

**Note:**** I only own Lintar, (Lin-tar). Also to make this more like lionking I will put songs and other tunes in it. Hope you like it. It will be great!**

Chapter 3: The first full moon!

The next night Kiara went outside because she felt weird. The night was misty and the wind was still. She felt as if to night was the full… hold up rewind… whoop whoop waka waka. Kiara paused for a moment. She looked up at the sky. TONIGHTS THE FULL MOON! Kiara feels that she is going to hurt somebody. She backs up and runs for her life, her heart pounding with fear. Kiara's heart begins to throw pain. Her ears grow pointy as her tail becomes fluffy, her teeth grow large and sharp as her claws, and her eye color is now neon blue. But here's something new! Her fur coat turns thick, smooth, and her coat color turns golden. Then she opens her eyes she's… okay?

"I'm okay? She asked herself. "IM OKAY! Wait how come I only see black and white?" Kiara looks at herself in the nearby pond. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Kiara screams "I'm a wolf!"

Back in the pridelands...

Of course our little friend Kovu is feeling down…

"Are you sure she's just not out there roaming around?" he asked

"Positive bro!" Kopa proved, he gave himself a quick lick on the chest and continued "Look if she was out there we would've found her!"

"I'm sorry bro I just… *sigh*" Kovu apologized

"Hey it's ok dude." Kopa said cheerfully "I know how you feel; I felt that way since I was attacked by Zira and parted from my home!"

"No it's not the same way, and why am I even talking to you, you're as dumb as a cave of rocks!" Kovu explained with lots of stress.

"Hey! Though that was absolutely true it was also absolutely painful!" Kopa growled

The sun rose and it became morning. In a far away forest Kiara is lost and is trying to find her way home! First she heads south of where she was then she heads east, north, west! But either way she goes she ends up back where she started. Kiara decides to give up and just lay down for a minute she thought about how much she missed her father's stubbornness and her brothers stupidity how much she loved her mother's wisdom. Kiara could remember her mother's words. _No matter what_ _happens or who you are we will always love you and will always be with you._ Kiara then realized who she missed the most…it…was…Kovu! Tears formed in Kiara's eyes. She then stood up and stood at a rock looking down at a small yet familiar image. There were small lights and creatures that roamed around a black path with yellow scatted lines, and one creature held a silver claw along with a light black weapon and when the creature pulled the little light black peace that made a huge boom. Then a golden rock hit the other creature that was dressed in blue fell but was still moving. The creature that had the weapon then took the claw and ran it across the chest of the creature in blue. Kiara then shook when she heard a voice call at her.

"Hey you!" the voice called

Kiara turned around when she heard the voice.

"Get away from here you're in BloodFangs territory!" the voice encouraged her

Kiara followed the voice and saw the lion clearly. He was a Light tan lion with a black mane and tuft, with brown streaks, he had light blue icy eyes and a clear white under belly. The lion signaled Kiara to follow him and he will lead her to the pack.

"I see you have noticed the humans." He said "The question is how you knew they were under that cliff?"

"Oh uh? My err… father told me about these dangerous creatures that could be found under the nearest polluted gassy cliff!" Kiara answered

"You must have a great family then." The lion complemented "Oh excuse me! Where are my manners, my name is Lintar but everyone calls me SharpTail because that's my pack name."

"Pack?" Kiara repeated "You mean you guys are where wolves to?"

"Yes!"

"Well then you mind if I stay here to?"Kiara asked "Kou Know until I find my real home?"

"Of course! But you will need to have a pack name." explained Lintar "Please, what is your real name?"

"Kiara."

"Then your name will be Goldpelt!" Lintar suggested

Kiara knew she was doing the right thing so she went along with it and while they were walking to the packs territory Lintar told Kiara about the people, things, and traditions so that when they got there she knew it all and would already be able to fit in!

Thank you for reading please R&R, and I will need help on naming my chapters so please tell me how!


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do not own the lion king characters only the new ones, plus this chapter is kind of gonna be short! Oh and thank You to the celebrity's who's songs I'm about to use! **

Chapter 4: training

The sun rose down wind. Light shined against the green leaf forest. Kiara came out of her den which was made out of leaves, rocks, and sticks. Waiting outside was Lintar.

"Ready for training?" he asked

"Yes."

"Good."

Kiara and Lintar head to the training field; it was a big field with five fine green trees an thousand of flowers.

"Ok now Kiara I want you to pounce at me with all your might." Lintar paused for a moment and glared at Kiara who was staring into the distance. He could hear Kiara mumble a song. _"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light._ _You and I'll be safe and sound."_

"Kiara!" Lintar barked "you need to focus!"

"Right sorry" Kiara sighed

"Now pounce on me with all your might!" Lintar howled "Show no mercy."

"Oh err, ok."

Kiara put all her weight into her hind legs and leaped forward hoping to get a good aim on his back, but Lintar flipped onto his back and pushed Kiara with his legs.

"Keep your eye on your goal Kiara. Don't let yourself be fooled!" Lintar growled

Kiara got up and shook the dust off her fur. She was certainly not going to let her mentor beat her in training. Kiara cleared her head and started circling Lintar. Her mussels got tense during the moment. Kiara then got ready to leap. She flew into the air and grabbed Lintar by the ear as he tried to duck.

"Well done young apprentice!"He congratulated her Kiara then felt a ping of pride

* * *

><p><em>In the pridelands…<em>

"_*Yawn*_ wow what a night!" Kovu yawned

"Kovu!" Vitani called out to her brother

"Sup."

"We're sending a search party out for Kiara!" She reported "Simba wants you to join it and find her!"

"Really? Where are they searching?" Kovu asked

"In green leaf forest; where most where wolves are hidden!" Vitani pointed out

"Really! Then come on!" Kovu rushed

* * *

><p><em>In green leaf forest…<em>

"Son-of-a-*_oof *!" Kiara said as she hit the ground. She had failed to strike her opponent down and was hugely humiliated. "psycho! I see you laughing!"_

"_Hey you're the one trying to phsycologic or however you say it me! You can't even hit me without falling!" Snapped Lintar_

"_Okay, fine! Then we're both to blame, besides I've mastered almost everything just help me learn to pounce!" Kiara snapped_

"_Well then in that case try to relax your muscles and…Oof!" Lintar Howled as he hit the ground, noticing the young lioness on the top of him smiling. "How did you do that?"_

"_Wha? Oh I just thought it would be cool if you shut up for a while!" Kiara insulted_

"_Well yes that how most people succeed." Lintar Scolded_

"_Sharptail, Goldpelt there are intruders in the forest!" yelled out a beautiful tan lioness with purple eyes and a white tuft with a bang. Plus she had a purple swirl on her cheek like a birthmark._

"_Vampire?" Asked Kiara who was now the new deputy._

"_No." Answered the lioness_

"_Come on!" Barked Lintar. A few moments later they were in the Dark field were they train to see in the dark. They had already split up. When Kiara came to the tree stump where she would sit and wonder, then she sniffed the air, and when she realized there was a lion among the woods nearby she pounced him. _

_ Kiara's opponent then leaped onto her back, but Kiara twisted and flung him off the intruder then hit the ground with a loud thud! That is, until the intruders pride came along. Then the sunlight shined and showed Kiara's pelt as a angels golden robe. Kiara then heard a lioness ask "who are you?" but Kiara didn't answer she was too busy staring at the pride that looked so familiar to her._

_ Then that's when Kiara heard a gasp from the crowed and turned around. Then too Kiara's eyes she saw someone, someone she knew was familiar. "Kovu!"_

_**Thx plz rate**_


End file.
